Can You See Me Now Jounouchi?
by kajiura yuki
Summary: Based off the song clowns by TATY, after Kaiba's tragic death Jounouchi falls heart broken and ill on a ski trip with the gang He begins to lose it and says he see's Kaiba. but nothings real even the death kiss(complete) SetoXJounouchi


Can You See Me Now Jounouchi?  
  
I hope you like the short fanfic. I based it off of the song clowns/klowny from t.A.T.u. its not going to fit the song well but when I was listening to it on the way home from school I began to think of the story and well I wrote it

* * *

Yugi threw his duffel bag into the back of the van and called out to Jounouchi "Jou! come on, lets get going!" he said. Honda was strapping Anzu's suitcases to the roof. "I can't believe you packed all this" he said. Jounouchi walked over and threw his duffel bag into the trunk and shut it. "so ware are we going again?" the blonde asked looking to Honda. "my parents ski house, for weekend of snow time" he said. "oh, I forgot" Jounouchi said.  
  
Jounouchi climbed into the front seat as the others got into the back. Honda started the van and pulled out of the drive way and headed down the street. Jounouchi was already day dreaming by the time they got on the high way. Honda was playing Rob Zombie and Anzu was trying to get him to change it. And Yugi was playing a video game on the TV in the van. Jounouchi closed his eyes and remembered the report on the news last week.  
  
_In today's news, the two Kaiba brothers have been discovered off of the shore of Maine. Young Mokuba Kaiba is in the hospital being treated as we speak but Mr. Kaiba had been dead for almost 3 days now. More on this on the 11 o'clock news. I'm Nick Sub and this is eye witness news._  
  
Jounouchi clocked his eyes, he wanted to cry so much for he never got a chance to tell Kaiba how he felt. The blondes dream was interrupted when he looked out the window and saw a limo passing by and swore he saw Kaiba roll down the window and wave to him. "Kaiba!" he yelled. Honda turned off the music and they stared at Jou.  
  
"Kaiba's dead…Jou are you felling okay?" Anzu asked. "Jounouchi looked at them and pointed out the window "his limo is right there" he said. Yugi looked at the grass on the side of the rode "Jounouchi, that's grass" he said. Jounouchi turned back to the window and saw the grass and closed his eyes and shook his head why did I see him?' he questioned.  
  
The rest of the way to the cabin no one talked, there was no music, now video game sounds. They all sat there in complete silence and listened to Hondas van drive on the black rode. Jounouchi closed his eyes and began to remember that night at duelist kingdom and how cruel Kaiba was but he could fell sadness in Seto heart. Jounouchi remembered going back to sleep that night and the dream he had. that's ware most of his memories were. With Kaiba… When Honda pulled up the cabin, everyone put on their jackets and got out. They grabbed their luggage and went inside. Honda flipped on the lights and the others gazed around the Cabin in amaze. "theirs only Two bed rooms so Anzu gets one and we can share the other one" he said. Anzu waved and walked into her room to get unpacked.  
  
Jounouchi laid on the couch and looked at them "I got dibs on this couch, you guys can share that room" he said. The two nodded and left Jounouchi to heat up the house. The blonde pulled out a lighter and grabbed a log from the fire place and lit it placing it back in and watch the fire glow. The wood creaked as it burned.  
Jou began to think again about Seto's death. The cops said it was a car wreck and they would search the sea to find the car but no traces were found. Jounouchi looked to the ceiling and sighed. He just knew someone killed Kaiba and hurt Mokuba but who did it is what he wanted to know. Te wind picked up and tapped on the windows and scared the blonde.  
  
He stood up and walked into the kitchen and took the tea pot off the stove and poured a few cups in and placed it onto the burner. While doing this he looked out the window, and saw a figure, standing is a white clock and moving towards the cabin. Jounouchi noticed the sent of blood from all around now, but he didn't see any.  
  
The hood of the clocked figure blew off and there stood the brunette , Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi gasped and ran out the back door to the stop he had seen Seto. But no one was there. He knelt down in the snow and rubbed it. "why are you hunting me?" he asked to the snow. He herd Honda walking up behind him "dude what are you doing out here? With out a jacket?" he asked. Jounouchi clinched a ball of snow into his cold fingers "I saw him…"  
  
"come again?" Honda asked. Jounouchi stood up "I saw Kaiba again… right here" he said and threw the snow ball at a tree. "Honda shook his head and pushed Jounouchi back into the now warm house "man, I know you didn't get the chance to talk to Kaiba, but he's dead. Kaiba drove off the curb of a rocky hill" Honda said. "someone murdered him!" Jounouchi yelled at Honda. Yugi and Anzu cam out of their rooms. "what's going on?" they asked. "Jou keeps seeing Kaiba" Honda said. "I hear souls search for their true lover until their souls can rest" she said putting a hand on Jounouchi shoulder. "Jou, you just miss him. And your going to keep imaging him until you decide to forget" Yugi said. "Yugi! that's so mean, Jou need comfort!" Anzu yelled. "sorry" Yugi said and looked at his feet embarrassed.  
  
"I think I just need some rest" the blonde said and laid down on the couch. Honda herd the tea kettle scream and went to poor the tea. Come back he handed everyone a cup "well go to bed early I guess" he said. Anzu nodded and Yugi was stroking Jounouchi's head trying to make him feel better. The blonde sipped on the bitter tea.  
  
After an hour of silence the group went to bed and Jounouchi laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to sleep for he was afraid for what may happen if he did. But after an hour the heat from the fire place was beginning to disappear and he shut his eyes.  
  
I know it sounds weird but I walking outside in the cold with no jacket on. Then I see the white clocked figure. The wind blew his hood off but Kaiba was faceless. I felt tears come to my eyes and looked to the ground. But I saw blood on the white snowy grass. Then I look up and see Seto's face. Their were cuts all over his face and his arm was bleeding badly. "Seto! your hurt!" I yell. The brunette smirked and held out a golden pendent "I know, and I want you to have this" he said and turned away and began to walk. "Ware are you going?!" Jounouchi asked. But Seto was gone into the snowy wind.  
Jounouchi woke up, his mussels were tense from the dream and he felt something in-between his fingers. He looked down at his hand and saw, a golden pendent just like the one Seto gave to him in his dream. "he's alive! Seto's alive!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Anzu yawned as she and the others came out of the kitchen. "what are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"look! He gave me this in my dream, how could he not be real" he said and held up his hand. But nothing was in them. "what the hell? I just had it?" he asked and stood up. The pendent disappeared. "Jou, you just had a dream, that's all" Anzu said walking over to him and rubbed his back. "but I had it.. It was a golden pendent" he said.  
  
Anzu held herd hand to Jounouchi forehead and jerked it away fast "your burning up Jou" he said and blew on her hand. Yugi went into the kitchen and came back with a bag full of snow and placed it on Jou's forehead. Honda grabbed his keys. "I'll go find a doctor, you guys make some soup and make him drink some tea" he said and hurried out the door.  
  
After a bit Jounouchi had been pretending to sleep and over herd Anzu's and yugi's conversation. "yugi, do you think Jounouchi is seeing Kaiba because of his fever?" she asked. Yugi looked at Jou "I guess, how else would he see Kaiba" he said. Jounouchi rolled over and took a waft of the musty couch. "poor Jou, he's really heart broken" Anzu said, her voice was soft as she whispered to Yugi.  
  
"we have to get him back on his feet, if Jounouchi doesn't heal his broken heart he may die with one" Yugi said. Anzu nodded and they went into the kitchen to see if the soup was turning out okay. Jounouchi stood up, he herd music coming from the kitchen as Anzu began to play t.A.T.u. to relax her soul. Jounouchi herd the words going over in his head  
  
_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_  
  
These were the words that caught Jounouchi's attention. He stood up slowly, his mind felt like knives were going threw it. Jou made his way to the door, he was so dizzy but had the deepest urge to see Kaiba. Jounouchi opened the door and stepped out into the cold. His nose began to run from the shivers going up and down his spine. "Anzu stepped into the living room and saw the door open and Jounouchi making his way towards the forest. "Jounouchi!" she yelled. Yugi ran into the living room and grabbed his caught but when he got out into the snow Jounouchi was far into the forest running drowsily. "Jou!" Yugi yelled running after him. The blonde herd Yugi yelling but didn't see him, the next thing he knew he was falling down a step hill of ice and landed in the cold river.  
  
Jounouchi herd a chuckle from behind a tree. He saw the clocked figure again but this time he was smaller, it was Kaiba when he was little. The chuckle turned into a playful giggle as he ran threw the trees. "Seto! Wait!" Jounouchi yelled standing up and ran after him. He felt the frost bite on his face as he ran. He tried his best to catch up to Seto but when he entered a clearing his looked around the circle without trees in it.  
Little Kaiba stood on a stump in the middle, still giggling. "Seto?…" he asked. When he said Seto's name a baby Kaiba appeared in the younger Kaiba's arms. A older boy that looked just like Seto stood behind them with his arms crossed and their were was the Kaiba Jounouchi knew, the eldest one. "what are you?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I'm Seto" the all said except the baby who slept soundly. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was staring into the royal blue eyes of Seto (the 18 year old one). "did you get my gift?" he asked in a cool crisp voice. Jounouchi opened his hand and there was the golden pendent.  
  
"I…Seto…I …." Jounouchi tried to speak but couldn't. Seto closed his eyes and kissed the blonde on the lips. Jounouchi closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Jounouchi smiled as he died and looked at the snow. He felt his hand touched by someone with warmth "I…love you Seto…" he said and closed his eyes for the rest of his life he slept soundly.  
  
THE END

* * *

I hope you liked it, short but I'm going to work on short stories for a bit before I write those big fancy ones again. 


End file.
